


Just Good Business

by magickmoons



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: writerverse, Friendship, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne couldn't figure out Kaylee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Good Business

**Author's Note:**

> written to the prompt, social change, at LiveJournal's writerverse

Jayne couldn't figure out Kaylee. Mal and Zoe thought she was some sorta genius and Jayne hadn't seen nothin' could argue that. And he'd worked with plenty of females in his years, in all manner of jobs. But Kaylee... it wasn't just that Kaylee was a girl. It was that Kaylee looked like a girl. Worse, she acted like one. And on some o' the rocks they put down on, that could bring on all sorts of danger.

So, if Jayne caused a runt or two to piss himself in the process of making it clear that they were to give his engineer a wide berth, it was just good business. Ship's mechanic gets herself into a mess, ship don't run. Ship don't run, can't pull no jobs. No jobs means no money.

So, yeah, Jayne thought to himself as he muscled past a group of no-good mi tian gohn, he was just protecting his interests. He slung an arm around her shoulders and tried to keep his scowl strong as smiled sunnily up at him.

"Let's get a move on, Kaylee. Captain's waiting."


End file.
